


A new life

by Prisca



Category: Ballroom Dancing & Charm School (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the movie: Marilyn Hotchkiss' Ballroom Dancing & Charm School and a minor character played by Sean Astin: Kip Kipling</p><p>Kip starts a new life</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new life

Kip had never liked dancing. He actually wasn't even able to dance. But … during their last therapy session he had noticed it.

Frank had changed since he went to this dancing-school. He could laugh again, live again, even love again.

For the first time since his wife's death Kip wondered how it would be to let her go. She was always around him, in his thought, in his dreams. Although she was gone and buried a long time ago.

On Thursday he changed into his dark suit, out of fashion, so long unworn. It felt strange first but he could feel a slight buzzing in his gut. And when he entered the dancing-school with the others he knew: it was the first step into a new life.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at my LJ 2008
> 
> revised March 2015


End file.
